En el amor y en la guerra todo vale
by Madame Cornamenta
Summary: Cuando consigues al hombre de tu vida, estás dispuesta a hacer lo imposible para no perderlo. Una lucha entre muchachas por defensar su honor y su amor. Porque, como bien dicen, en el amor y en la guerra, todo vale, y sino, a ver de qué son capaces ellas.
1. Chapter 1

"**En el amor y en la guerra todo vale"**

**By Ethel Lestrange**

**1. Introducción.**

Seis chicos corrían a toda velocidad por la estación de trenes. Varias personas que los veían pensaban que posiblemente había enloquecido, o que estaban jugando alguna de esas cosas tontas a las que juegan los chicos para molestar a los demás cuando tienen esa edad, ya que ningún tren salía antes de la una ese día.

James Potter, un chico de pelo negro azabache muy desordenado, con unas gafas que enmarcaban sus expresivos ojos color avellana, empujó su carrito un poco y atravesó la pared que separaba los andenes 9 y 10. Luego se dio vuelta para esperar a los demás.

Primero Sirius Black, un chico de su misma altura, con el pelo negro aunque más largo, los ojos negros grisáceos y un excelente estado físico, apareció y, guiñándole el ojo, comenzó a caminar por un costado.

Después Remus Lupin, un joven de cabello y ojos color miel un poco más alto que él, apareció a su lado sonriente y empujando su carrito con dificultad.

Luego su prima, May Sniders, una chica de ojos celestes brillante y largo pelo azabache desordenado, llegó acomodándose el cabello, que traía peinado con un par de hebillas, después de tan extraña experiencia: su primera vez en el andén 9 y ¾.

Detrás de ella, una joven con una melena castaña repleta de bucles por hasta debajo de los hombros y de ojos miel llamada Anne Ryan, pasó con su carrito y abrió los ojos lentamente.

Por último una pelirroja con el nombre de Lily Evans, de cabello lacio hasta media espalda y de ojos verde esmeralda, pasó y sonrió feliz de estar nuevamente allí, mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

- Debemos apurarnos si no queremos quedarnos aquí – acotó James, acomodándose sus gafas y empujando su carrito. Los otros cinco lo siguieron.

Una vez que se encontraban arriba del famoso tren escarlata, conocido como "Expreso de Hogwarts", buscaron un compartimiento vacío y los seis se acomodaron en él.

-¡Alguien me ayuda con esto! – pidió la prima de James, en puntitas de pie, intentando subir su equipaje.

-Por supuesto – respondió Sirius, depositándole un suave beso en los labios a su novia. Tomó el baúl y levantándolo con ambos brazos lo subió al portaequipaje.

-Nosotros debemos irnos a la vagón de prefectos – fue Remus el que habló, luego de poner su baúl junto a los demás, mirando a la pelirroja.

-Tienes razón – afirmó Lily. James la miró haciendo puchero.

-¿Ya debéis iros? – preguntó desilusionado el chico.

-Te prometo que volveremos pronto – aseguró la pelirroja besándolo fugazmente. Sonrió a su novio y salió del compartimiento.

-¡Más os vale! – amenazó Anne Ryan mirando a su chico. Remus asintió levemente, y besándola también salió hacia los pasillos.

-¿Quién quiere una partida de Gobstones? – propuso James pícaramente. Sirius y May sonrieron ampliamente, mientras Anne negaba divertida, con los ojos en blanco. Nunca cambiarían.

La castaña decidió reposar sobre el asiento, mirando por la ventanilla como los edificios se alejaban, dando paso a las grandes extensiones de campo, mientras los otros se disponían a jugar.

-¡Muerte a James! – gritaba Sirius, después de un tiempo de juego, como un psicópata blandiendo un dedo en el aire.

-Tu matas a James y yo te dejo pelado – comentó amenazadoramente la pelirroja sonriendo, mientras entraba al compartimiento. Remus venía detrás de ella. Se desperezó y se sentó al lado de Anne.

-Mira que eres drástica – comentó Sirius llevándose una mano a su cabeza -. De acuerdo ¡Tortura a James! – gritó ahora.

-¿Como fue la reunión? – inquirió Anne a su novio, cuando este la abrazó por la cintura.

-Como siempre – respondió Remus – aburrida – Lily lo miró de forma reprobatoria, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa – tú lo sabes, yo no miento – la pelirroja asintió resignada. Esas reuniones podían llegar a ser muy pesadas.

-Necesito mi dosis de azúcar diaria, estas reuniones me abren el apetito – comentó la chica de ojos verdes y salió rápidamente del compartimiento, sabiendo que en cualquier momento debía pasar el carrito de los dulces.

-¡Ah! – un grito desesperado se escuchó por todo el tren después de un rato y, al segundo, un torbellino pelirrojo con cara de espanto volvió a entrar en el compartimiento – ¡Me quieren matar! – gritaba desesperada agitando los brazos.

- ¡Abre la puerta! – chillaba una voz aguda del otro lado, acompañada de otras quince voces más que gritaban todo tipo de insultos. James la reconoció y se levantó para abrir la puerta, con Lily escondida detrás de él.

-¿Que sucede? – preguntó el chico de gafas a una furibunda rubia de ojos claros.

Megan Stuart era la chica más popular de Hogwarts, perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor, y la líder de todos los clubes habidos y por haber que halagaban la perfección de los Merodeadores, según sus propias palabras.

-¡Qué hacías en la estación tomado de la mano de…Evens! – gritó amenazadoramente la rubia, señalando al morocho con un dedo y presionándolo contra su pecho e indicando despectivamente a la pelirroja con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Evans – corrigió Lily, ganándose una mirada llena de ira de Megan.

-Ella es mi novia – respondió con total naturalidad James tomándole la mano a la pelirroja. Varias chicas que se encontraban atrás de la rubia ahogaron gritos de sorpresa; Megan, en cambio, soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-Tú ¿de novio? – preguntó irónica y volvió a reír–. Y ¿con ésta? – señaló a Lily que bufó. Al ver que James la miraba serio puso cara de sorpresa e incredulidad – tu…Evens…esto…-

-¡EVANS! – volvió a aclarar la pelirroja, furibunda.

-…no…tu…libre…ella…no – Megan hablaba como si la única neurona que tenía se hubiese quedado en _Stand by_.

-Si, Lily y yo somos novios – reiteró firmemente James.

-Por eso a mi me gusta Sirius – comentó una chica de cabellos oscuros con ondas poco definidas con ojos de color verde grisáceo llamada Marissa Ritchy y mejor amiga de Megan – el es un alma libre. – miro al merodeador que se paro al lado de su amigo y fue a abrazarlo, pero Sirius se escapó de sus brazos rápidamente.

-De hecho yo estoy de novio con ella – paró a May a su lado que sonreía al estilo "feliz cumpleaños" ante esa situación tan incomoda –: May Sniders – presentó y ahora los gritos ahogado se multiplicaron por dos.

-¡No puede ser! – chilló Marissa.

-Y no me digas Remus que tu… - dijo con horror Summer Parisse.La chica tenía el cabello rubio muy claro con algunos bucles y ojos color café. Miró al licántropo y a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado alternativamente, como pidiendo una explicación.

-Si Summer, yo estoy de novio con ella – dijo el chico de cabellos miel y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Anne, que sonrió con suficiencia.

-¡LOS SEX SYMBOL DE HOWARTS ESTAN DE NOVIOS! – chillaron todas las chicas a la vez y luego, en medio de un griterío, intentaron por todos los medios entrar en el compartimiento con instintos homicidas hacia las tres chicas.

-Que patéticas las cosas que uno tiene que escuchar – murmuró Anne poniendo los ojos en blanco y sacando una pequeña sonrisita de su novio.

-¡Vamos a morir! – chilló la pelirroja y les cerró a todas la puerta.

May y ella se atrincheraron detrás de un baúl y cada una tomó un elemento contundente. La pelirroja se puso un recipiente redondo, donde minutos antes había habido cientos de gomitas de todos los sabores, en la cabeza, simulando un casco. La morocha agarró la escoba de su novio y la puso en forma de escopeta bajo su brazo.

-¿Qué hacéis? – preguntó con una media sonrisa Remus, divertido.

-Nos protegemos – respondió sencillamente May. Miró a sus amigas – ¿Quiénes son esas locas? – inquirió frunciendo el entrecejo y haciendo una mueca.

-Son las fans de los merodeadores – comentó amargamente Lily mirando mal a los tres chicos, que se hacían los desentendidos. Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la puerta, como si alguien hubiese envestido contra ella con la cabeza.

-¡Abrid malditos! – chilló una chica. Sirius asomó la cabeza y Marissa lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos en jarras sobre sus caderas – Déjenos hablar con esas tres estúpidas – pidió despectivamente.

-¿Qué estúpidas? – Preguntó Sirius con cara de póquer por el poco espacio que había dejado abierto–. No disculpen, aquí trabajamos para "Green Peace" – explicó con voz solemne –. Amor y paz y salven a las ballenas – hablando muy rápido cerró la puerta en la cara de las chicas.

-¡Esto es la guerra! - chilló otra chica desde afuera y se escucharon inmediatamente los murmullos de aprobación de las jóvenes que estaban en el exterior de la cabina.

-¿Queréis guerra? – Devolvió el grito Lily saliendo de su fuerte – ¡Guerra vais a tener! – de afuera se escuchó un murmullo de indignación.

-Lil, tú no sabes con lo que te metes – dijo dulcemente James con preocupación, acercándose precavido.

-Si se meten con Lily, se meten conmigo – chilló May enfurecida hablando como un presidente en medio de su campaña de reelección. Otra vez varias chicas volvieron a soltar grititos y a golpear la puerta.

-Y conmigo– agregó Anne parándose de su asiento.

-Lo pagaréis– gritó otra joven desde el exterior.

-¡Ei! Esto no es la lucha en el barro – intentó calmar Sirius.

-¡Tú cállate! – le espetaron las tres chicas a la vez, mirándolo asesinamente, y el moreno dio un saltó del susto. Cerró la boca de inmediato.

Al instante las novias de los merodeadores se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas en el piso, formando un círculo, y comenzaron a hablar en susurros.

-Stuart es mía – pidió la pelirroja con cara de psicópata.

-Yo quiero a Parisse – cantó Anne.

-Yo a la morocha con cara de imbécil – reclamó May.

-¡Cuál de todas? – preguntó maliciosamente la pelirroja. Luego se puso seria – Ritchy, Marissa Ritchy – dijo, escupiendo las palabras.

-¿Por qué tienen esa cara de locas? – preguntó en un susurro James a sus amigos, mirando la ronda de las jóvenes.

-¿Estáis seguros de que no se escaparon del pabellón de San Mungo antes de que nos conociéramos? – inquirió Sirius preocupado.

-No, a mi me parece que fueron expulsadas de San Mungo por mala conducta – comentó Remus. Las tres chicas le lanzaron una mirada asesina – pero nosotros os queremos así. – agregó con una sonrisita nerviosa y las tres al instante cambiaron a una dulce sonrisa.

-Está dicho – anuncio Lily parándose –: Esto es la guerra. – la pelirroja salió del compartimiento seguida de sus dos amigas, al estilo "Los ángeles de Charlie", aunque tuvieron que desarmar la posición porque no pasaban por el pasillo.

Allí, en medio de todos los compartimientos, había una especie de manifestación de chicas gritando todo tipo de cosas y, al ver a las tres Gryffindors, se quedaron mudas mirándolas con cara de odio. De entre la multitud, salieron Megan, Marissa y Summer, como portavoces de todo el alumnado femenino de "digan si a los merodeadores, no a sus novias".

-¿Qué quietéis? – preguntó violentamente Megan.

-Que os preparéis – respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Para qué? – inquirió ahora Marissa.

-Para la guerra – respondió May y con un giro elegante las tres chicas volvieron a meterse en el compartimiento de los Merodeadores.

-¿Estáis seguras de lo que están haciendo? – preguntó Sirius con desconfianza.

-Totalmente – respondió la pelirroja desplomándose en el asiento y, mirando a los tres merodeadores seriamente, agregó –. Además, en el amor y en la guerra, todo vale.

**Porque no me gustan las cosas malas y, además, sin terminar**.


	2. Chapter 2

En el amor y en la guerra todo vale

_En el amor y en la guerra todo vale_

_El tiro por la culata_

Sirius estaba harto. Para él, todo había acabado. No soportaba ya más a esa chica. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan inmaduro, se preguntaba el chico, como para llevar más de siete meses en una estúpida _guerra_ para conquistar su corazón?

Con todo aquello May Sniders sólo había conseguido que Sirius la aborreciera. Ahora iba a dejarla. Estaba dispuesto.

Entendía que las chicas se hubieran molestado cuando esas Barbies las amenazaron con quitarles sus novios, pero no entendía porque se habían picado de ese modo, ¿Quizá no confiaba en él May? ¿No veía que de verdad la amaba? ¿Qué todo aquello era una pérdida de tiempo?

Llegó al lugar dónde habían quedado.

Apoyada contra el alfeizar de una ventana, May Sniders, una muchacha de cabello azabache, como el de James Potter, su primo, la miraba con un aire contrariado.

-Chico, no sé porqué me llamas aquí a estas horas- empezó ella-. ¡Estábamos terminando un plan con las chicas y ahora se ha quedado a medias!

-¿Las chicas?- preguntó él, un tanto mosqueado.

May hizo una mueca, pues se percató de lo que se refería. Desde hacía unos meses apenas recibían algún tipo de ayuda de Lily. Ella, se había percatado de que a James todo aquello le era tan molesto como a Sirius, así que le lanzó un ultimátum que la pelirroja captó al momento.

-Vale, sólo con Anne, pero ya sabes…- despistó ella-. Era muy importante, Sirius, estoy segura de que esta es la última ofensiva antes de ganar la guerra.

Sirius arqueó una ceja. Había escuchado todo aquello una y otra vez en los últimos meses, y ya no se creía ni una sola palabra.

-May, cariño- empezó él, con aire serio-. Yo estoy ya harto de todo esto.

La muchacha tardó un poco en percatarse de lo que le decía. En cuanto lo hizo, se puso a la defensiva, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró altiva.

-Mi niña, es que apenas si te veo en clase- continuó él-. Debes escoger: orgullo o amor.

La muchacha sonrió, escéptica.

-A mi nadie me hace escoger, Sirius. No me puedes dejar. No después de todo lo que he hecho por ti estos meses y…

-¿Hecho por mi?- exclamó él, sorprendido-. ¡Pero si ni te he visto! ¡Estabas tan ocupada planeando capulladas contra las Barbies que…

-¡¿Capulladas?!- rugió la chica-. ¡¿Capulladas?! ¡Tienes mucho morro!

-¡¿Qué yo tengo morro?!- bramó él, acercándose amenazadoramente a la chica-. ¡¿Quién se olvidó hace dos semanas de mi cumpleaños?! ¡Pero si la primera en felicitarme fue Audrey Simmons de Hufflepuff!

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó celosa May, empujándolo contra la pared- ¡Te felicito antes que yo! ¡¿Cómo se atrebe?!

Sirius suspiró. Amaba a May, no podía negarlo, pero estaba ya tan harto de todo. La miró nuevamente, esperando encontrar un deje de súplica en sus preciosos ojos, pero sólo vio como la muchacha lo miraba furiosa, cargada de celos.

-No me gustan las relaciones así, Mayne- le dijo, llamándola por el nombre-. Si tú no estás dispuesta a cambiar, yo no estoy dispuesto a continuar.

-¿No me estarás dejando de verdad, Black?- se le cortó la voz a la muchacha.

-Lo siento, pero si- dijo al final-. Yo no puedo aguantar más esta tontería.

Mayne se acercó a él y le pegó un bofetón. Luego se fue llorando, seguramente a buscar a sus amigas del alma. Suponía que, cuando llegara a la torre, Anne Ryan intentaría matarlo, si es que se encontraba en fuerzas tras la agradable sorpresa que debía darle Remus. Quizás la única que lo miraría con buenos ojos fuerza Lily…

-¿Black?- preguntó una voz femenina desde el fondo del pasillo-. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Sirius sonrió. Había reconocido la voz. No podía ser nadie más que Celia O'Brien. Su siempre adoraba Celia O'Brien, la chica más inocente y a la vez, más caliente, de Hogwarts.

Sonrió mientras se aceraba a ella. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

-¿Te importaría repetirlo?- rugió Anne Ryan mirando a su, desde hacia tres minutos, ex novio.

-Lo siento- repitió Remus, sin una pizca de remordimiento-. No puedo hacerle nada, pero, ¿Qué quieres? Tú no me hacías caso, empezaste a quedar con ese chico yo…

-¿Pensabas que te había puesto los cuernos?- rugió ella, molesta.

-Más o menos.

Anne lo miró furibunda. Tenía un carácter muy explosivo, eso lo sabía, por eso no aceptaría jamás que un chico la dejara. Y menos por una tipeja más joven.

-¿Y cómo has dicho que se llama?- inquirió, con voz suave.

Remus se temió lo peor. Si le decía el nombre quizá ella estaba perdida pero, si no lo hacía corría el riesgo de que matara a cualquier chica que se le acercaba a menos de tres metros.

-Es Audrey Simmons, ya sabes, de quinto, de Hufflepuff- suspiró el chico.

Anne sospesó las posibilidades. No le gustaba esa chica, desde que la había visto el primer día la tenía más que atravesada en su mente. Con esa cara de niña buena, y esos cabellos tan lacios. No era más guapa que ella, eso desde luego, pero si quizás algo más amable.

-Fóllatela a gusto, Remus- suspiró ella, yéndose del lugar-. Pero esto no va a quedar así.

Se largó de allí con paso firme. No iba a llorar. Total, un chico más un chico menos. Ya les podían dar a todos por el culo, ella se iba a buscar a otro chico mejor que Remus, pero…

¿Acaso ese chico existía?

Le entró el pánico. Hacía tantos meses que no se fijaba en ningún chico, en que lo único que tenía en mente era su estúpida guerra y ahora, por quien había luchado, la debaja por una criaja sin pechos.

Tomó aire.

A lo lejos, escuchó unos sollozos. Extrañada, se fue hacia allí. Su sorpresa fue enorme el encontrarse con su amiga Mayne llorando a los brazos de Lily.

-No es justo- decía ella una y otra vez.

La pelirroja le mecía la cabeza, sin dar su opinión sobre el asunto. Al lado de ella, James Potter observaba como su prima lloraba, nada sorprendido. Seguramente sabía de antemano que su mejor amigo iba a dejarla esa noche.

-¿Tú también?- le preguntó a Mayne cuando llegó allí.

-Sirius la ha dejado- explicó con suavidad Lily-. Porque dice que no le hace caso. Y luego, cuando ella se ha acercado para pedirle perdón, se lo ha encontrado besándose con alguien.

-¡Con Celia O'Brien!- exclamó entre llantos May-. ¡El muy cabrón no ha esperado ni a que me fuera del pasillo! ¡Casi se la follaba allí en medio!

Anne notó como se le crispaban los dedos. No dudaba que Remus habría corrido al lado de esa estúpida Audrey Simmons.

-Potter, ¿Nos dejas solas?- más que preguntó ordenó la muchacha.

El moreno, que hasta entonces no había dicho nada, asintió. Le dio un fugaz beso a Lily y se fue de allí.

-Chicas- empezó la pelirroja-. Animaos, no es el fin del mundo.

-Espera- cortó Anne-. Tú dices esto porque a ti Potter no te ha dejado. Pero imagina que te hubiera dejado por una de más joven o que, tras cinco minutos de haberte dejado, se estuviera tirando a una rubia en medio del pasillo. ¿Cómo te lo tomabas?

Lily suspiró.

-Mal, me lo tomaba muy mal.

Anne sonrió, con aire de general militar.

-Este es mi plan- empezó entonces-. Nos vamos a aliar con las Barbies. Les haremos ver lo que ha sucedido, y vamos a intentar recuperarlos, entonces…

-No cuentes conmigo esta vez- cortó Lily, levantándose-. Es por culpa de estos estúpidos planes que los habéis perdido. Yo no me arriesgo a perder a James… otra vez.

La pelirroja todavía tenía en mente lo sucedido unos meses atrás. Había sido el aniversario de James, y ella había estado todo el día ocupada preparando un plan. Se olvidó, como hizo Mayne con Sirius.

James se había tomado aquello como que ya no quería estar con ella y, desilusionado, se había ido con otra chica. Apenas había pasado nada, pero sabía que corría el peligro de perderlo de nuevo. Y ese peligro era demasiado inmintente para olvidarlo todavía.

-No conteis conmigo- dijo ella, otra vez, antes de volverse a la sala común.

Anne la fulminó con la mirada. Lily les estaba fallando, sólo por querer ir con Potter, las dejaba de lado. Ya no era su mejor amiga.

-¿Y tú May? ¿Tú si, no?

La aludida negó con la cabeza.

-Me volveré a Beuxbattons. Lo siento.

Anne también la fulminó con la mirada.

De acuerdo, ella iba a encargarse de Remus Lupin. Le haría pagar lo que le había hecho. También se encargaría de Sirius Black, por su culpa su mejor amiga se volvería a Francia. Finalmente, Potter tambien caería, por haberle robado a su mejor amiga.

Pero, para todo eso, necesitaba la ayuda de las Barbies.

Porque, en el amor y en la guerra, todo vale. Se dijo a si misma.


End file.
